capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man X4
Mega Man X4 (ロックマンX4, Rockman X4), produced by Keiji Inafune, is the sixth game in the Mega Man X series. This game was originally released on July 31st, 1997 for the Sega Saturn in North America. Both the Sega Saturn and PlayStation versions were soon released simultaneously on August 1st, 1997 in Japan. The PC version was released in January 1st, 1998, and runs in operating systems after and including Windows 95. It was part of the Mega Man X Collection for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2, and the PlayStation version was also released in Singapore's AMK Hub on 2007. Artwork was done by Haruki Suetsugu. Characters * Mega Man X * Zero * Sigma * Iris * Colonel - A high-ranking commanding officer of the Repliforce military who maintains a friendly rivalry with Zero. When the Repliforce War starts, he actively fights against X and Zero. Eventually he was destroyed by either X or Zero (canonically, Zero). Colonel was the result of the Perfect Soldier Program, designed to be a fighting machine, with his sister Iris being the compassionate counterpart. He has a small cameo in Mega Man Zero 2 where his "spirit" is used by Phoenix Magnion as an attack. There is also a version of Colonel in the Mega Man Battle Network series, Colonel.EXE. * General - Leader of the Repliforce. When Sky Lagoon was destroyed, the Maverick Hunters accused the Repliforce of being Mavericks. Due to the Colonel's pride, Repliforce refused to lay down arms and submit to questioning after the accusation. This suspicious refusal led to the Repliforce being regarded as a group of mavericks. General, insulted by this, decided to create a "Reploid nation" on the Final Weapon space station. These events, instigated by Sigma, started the Repliforce War. When he saw that the Final Weapon had been set up to destroy the Earth, he sacrificed himself to stop it. General was absolutely gargantuan for a reploid, being almost 10 times taller than Zero. * Double - "the rookie Hunter," appeared as if out of nowhere and offered to help X. Having no reason to suspect him, X trusted Double as he worked as an officer under X, giving him information on the Mavericks' locations. While X was heading toward the Spaceport, though, Double revealed his true form of Jello Man, and destroyed several Hunters of X's 17th Unit. X met up with Double at the Final Weapon, who then revealed his true form and tried to destroy X. He failed, however, and finally revealed to X as he died that he had been a spy all along. * Cyber Peacock - was a cruel hacker who set out to destroy the global information network, and used his hacker abilities to read X's data as he progressed through cyberspace. He found X's potential limitless, but remained confident in his ability to win over the Hunters right up until he was defeated. * Frost Walrus - A member of Repliforce, Walrus was always known for his short temper and violent attitude. When the conflict arose between the Repliforce and the Maverick Hunters, he actually seemed happy about it. He was protecting the production of a new weapon in a hidden snow base when he was found. * Jet Stingray - was the leader of the Repliforce's navy, but ran away after the Sky Lagoon incident. * Magma Dragoon - had been the leader of the Maverick Hunters 14th Unit, a melee unit, until Sigma convinced him to go Maverick for the chance to fight against X and Zero. * Slash Beast - was a Repliforce warrior who wanted more than anything to be the top fighter in the organization. When his unit was invaded by X and Zero during a trip on a military train, he challenged them to a fight. This led to his ultimate defeat. * Split Mushroom - was a Maverick who used the Repliforce War as an excuse to cause random havoc, having fun with every minute of it. When confronted by X and Zero, he refused to reveal who his commanding officer was, but did say that he was ordered to terminate X. He failed to accomplish this though, and was destroyed. * Storm Owl - was a model officer for the Repli-Air Force. When X and Zero destroyed his unit, he was enraged and battled them for it, refusing to stop the coup. In the end, he paid for it. * Web Spider - was a Guerrilla warfare expert who worked with Zero in the special #0 Class Unit until he turned to work for Repliforce. When confronted by Zero, the crimson Hunter begged his former friend to stop the violence and help end the coup, but Web Spider refused, forcing the hunters to destroy him. * Jello Man - (see Double) * Egregion - This giant dragon Mechaniloid was a war machine used in the Repliforce War. When Magma Dragoon became a Maverick, he took control of Egregion and sent it to kidnap Iris and attack the Sky Lagoon. X and Zero destroyed it, but not before it succeeded in bringing down the Sky Lagoon. Story Following the third defeat of Sigma, Cain Labs issues an initiative to create a supplementary military force to complement the Maverick Hunters. The army, called the Repliforce, is a strict military regime led by General and his second-in-command, Colonel. Six months following the inception of the group, Cain Labs finds its methods to be ineffective, questionable, and potentially dangerous in the Maverick defense. To make matters worse, behind the scenes, General has been meeting with a mysterious figure who plots the Hunters' demise, insinuating that they are a "significant threat" to the jurisdiction of the Maverick Hunters. Mayhem breaks out when the Sky Lagoon, a massive floating city, is sent crashing down onto the city below it, killing millions of civilians, humans and Reploids alike. The game begins here where either X or Zero is dispatched to investigate possible causes of the disaster only to become entangled, once again, in a struggle against Sigma to save the world. Trivia Chill Penguin has a small cameo in Frost Walrus's stage, where he can be glimpsed frozen in the background. Magma Dragoon's moves are similar to Street Fighter's Ryu, Ken, & Akuma. Gallery Image:MMX4Colonel.png|''Colonel'' Image:MMX4General.png|''General'' Image:MMX4Double.png|''Double'' Image:MMX4CyberPeacock.png|''Cyber Peacock'' Image:MMX4FrostWalrus.png|''Frost Walrus'' Image:MMX4JetStingray.png|''Jet Stingray'' Image:MMX4MagmaDragoon.png|''Magma Dragoon'' Image:MMX4SlashBeast.png|''Slash Beast'' Image:MMX4SplitMushroom.png|''Split Mushroom'' Image:MMX4StormOwl.png|''Storm Owl'' Image:MMX4WebSpider.png|''Web Spider'' Image:DoubleJelloMan.png|''Jello Man'' Box Art Image:MMX4Japan.png|''Japan'' PS Image:MMX4JapanSAT.png|''Japan'' Saturn Image:MMX4CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMX4Europe.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:MMX4Manga1.png|''Manga Vol. 1'' Image:MMX4Manga2.png|''Manga Vol. 2'' Image:MMX4Guidebook.png|ASCII Guidebook Category:Mega Man X Games Category:Mega Man Games